Love me you fool'
by Aitouketsu
Summary: Beast Boy, left alone by his team responds to an emergency and meets a crew of people who have Dangerous written all over them RaexBB. For now Rated M for future chapters. Coupling may change for a few characters. Some OOC, and new made chars.
1. In the beginning, there was fun!

**I shall try not to make a habit of starting with AN's. However since this story is getting a re-vamp; Why not start with a bang! This is the ****SAME**** story as 'You only love me on your terms', but I just didn't think the title fit what the main point of the story is. This time the story will be in a straight time sequence, rather than mixing it up. **

**PS: Thanks to my anonymous reviewer for… 'delicately' garnering my attention. I apologize to everyone who waited long for this update/change/re-vamp-thing I'm doing. **

_**And now, 'Love me you fool' Chapter one. 'In the beginning, there was fun.'**_

"This is gonna be so Sa-weet!" Beast boy thought aloud as he readied his next prank. '_Sublimely simple'_ he called it.

Appearing from no where with ninja grace, Beast Boy stood in the Titan's kitchen, in a white lab coat, with large bottle glass spectacles enlarging the look of his eyes. With his pocket protector's pen caps glistening in the morning sunrise; he gave a thumbs up to his invisible audience as he got to work.

With deft motions his plan went into actions. Carefully he removed Cyborg's meat products from the refrigerator. After disposing of the vile 'meats of evil' using the meat's packaging replaced the meat with tofu.

"One down, three to go." He added a menacing chuckle.

_It's for your own good Star._ As he picked through Starfire's refrigerator space; he noted the ample supply of mustard. Pulling out the first bottle, he replaced it with a new 'Crazy Volcano' brand spicy brown mustard.

"_Alright Mr. no fun Traffic Light. Try swinging a stick around this!_" Beast boy thought while he swung a rolled up newspaper. Putting on a gas mask (made from paper and a pair of mangle swimming goggles) he set to work adding the 'Vacation Time; Extra Jumbo size laxative to the Leader's coffee pot.

…… "I have no good explanation for this one; I really don't." Beast boy stated as he plainly removed a pen from his boring pocket protector. With no fan fair, he emptied the pen's ink chamber into a certain local Goth Queen's cup of hot tea.

As the sun fully crested over the horizon, the far door to the entertainment swooshed to life, signaling the soon to be arrival of his victims…er teammates.

As quickly as Beast Boy could, he removed his mask, coat, pen case; promptly stuffing all of the evidence into the back of his pants. And then set to turning the television on.

While his teammates turned to notice the sudden change; as he opened the door with a tray of food in each of his arms; and a steaming tea cup on his head.

"Morning Dude, Rae, Star, and Cap'n!" Beast boy exclaimed as he received a nod and question about the unusual breakfast work.

"What gives BB, shouldn't you be in bed for like….another half a day?" Cyborg inquired with an upturned brow.

"Yes friend, normally Robin would not yet have asked me to throw you from your window into the sea as a manner of wakin-" Starfire stopped mid sentence; not because of Robin guiltily signally her for saying to much, but for the mustard and green goo on one of the food trays.

"Oh glorious day! You have reminded me Beast Boy of what today is!!" The Princess exclaimed as she rushed for the changeling, stealing the food trays, and flying around the living room with them.

Robin smiled at her enthusiasm. It was the unofficial anniversary of the unofficial joining of the unofficial 'Teen Titans'.

While as only Beast Boy remembered this occasion more often then not. It was a special day for him; in more ways then one.

"Yo BB, we'll be celebrating the formation with All the titans in like a week, why jump the gun?" Cyborg asked, slightly embarrassed for forgetting Beast Boy's special day.

As the tea levitated from his head, he complained about everyone not sitting down as a family. "! Come on, can't we sit down, and have ONE breakfast together, Please?!" He whined as he transformed into the cutest puppy he could imagine.

He got his intended result.

"Awe!" the glossy eyed red head exclaimed as she dropped the plates; leaving Robin and Cyborg to frantically catch them.

While being scooped up into Starfire's arms, Beast Boy noticed Raven about to sip from the piping tea. Transforming back into his human-ish state he turned to Raven and shouted.

"Not yet Rae! Wait for everyone one else!"

Irked at the pet name; she let it slide seeing it was this occasion.

With an exhausting looking Robin, and equally breathless Cyborg finishing the table setting; they all sat down in the living/entertainment room.

As they all looked over there plates, Robin looked at the ecstatic green teen, and nodded.

With one swift motion he stood; standing as a pillar of granite he began speaking. "Friends! Comrades! Country men! Lend me your ears." Before he was covered in a pile of fake ears.

Cyborg smiled reservedly as Beast Boy shook it off bowing in a content thanks.

"We've been together for a while, we've fought, bad guys, bad girls, big guys, little guys, and EVERYTHING anyone could throw at us! Even fought against each other a couple times…"

They each paused a moment; honoring the memories of their family.

"But because of that dudes, we've grown, as people, as a team, and as a family. I make a toast!"

The speaker paused for everyone to take a glass from the table. Whether it was filled with coffee, mustard, tea, or barbeque sauce or water.

"That in the coming years of the 'Titans', we never loose sight of ourselves, and of each other." Beast Boy smiled as he held up his right hand; his finger's imitating Spock.

"Here's to us living long, and.' Winking at Robin and Starfire who shared a glance at each other; a nod to Cyborg, and a small smile to Raven 'Prosper!"

"-Ing," Raven added.

"Huh-wha?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Living long, and Prospering." She corrected.

"Oh right, To Living long, and Prosper-ING!" He announced as he gulped down his water.

_Gotcha._ Beast Boy thought to himself as everyone enjoyed their beverages.

**AN's: Part Two// Due to the hurried work; and non-beta tested writing, it contain some grammatical errors, my more season viewers may remember how long it has been since I updated this story…which is also the last time I wrote…anything. **


	2. That was not in the scenario

_**That was not in the scenario. **_

Peaking over his cup, Beast Boy watched as his comrades finished the toast. Sitting his cup down, he announced "GAME TIME DUDES!!!"

………**..……………………….Seconds later………………………………….**

The groups gathered on their respective couch positions, and the five player racing tournament ensued.

With Robin surprisingly taking an early lead, followed closely by Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy made it a point to block Raven at every turn.

"…" Raven thought as she tried left, then right, only to be blocked time and time again.

At the end of the first lap of this knock out race, coming in last granted her car's swift demise. Unfazed at loosing such a childish game, she sat down her controller, and continued to sip her tea.

"Oh you've done it now!" Cyborg yelled in faux anger as Beast Boy pushed him into a wall.

"Hahahaha! Dude I so checked yo-" the changeling shouted in triumph. His jeering cut short by an enraged monster truck driving over his pint sized prius.

"….!" Beast Boy was at a loss of words, his car functionally sound, was now badly mangled reducing his overall performance. "Why!!!!!" he yelled as he used his Prius' 'Clean Beam' to blast at Cyborg's tires.

Fighting back and forth throughout the lap, neither of them had a chance at the dangers that awaited them.

For before them, parked just before the finish line, were the R-Cycle, and the Unicorn. (Why she chose a unicorn to race with, no one knows to this day)

Terror filled the faces of the combatants as Robin and Starfire crept over the finish line.

Soon the room was surrounded in the sounds of the Prius' and Monster Truck's explosions.

"Winners, Robby-poo, and Star!!" The game signaled as the match came to a close. The pride Robin gained in winning, lost to the inputted nick name.

"Okay okay, which one of you changed my profil-" Robin's stomach dropped to the floor. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he grimaced painfully. An embarrassing sound followed suit. "I'm...umm…sorry about that…"

Strangely enough the Tamaranean's alien inner-goo had alerted her to the disrupted force of spicy mustard. "Robin are-" she stated, before her face became a deep shade of red.

Smoke rose from his ears, as Beast Boy smiled innocently.

Raven turned to the guilty party unconvinced of his innocence. "What did you do?" She asked bluntly as Beast Boy started to snicker.

"What is it now?" She inquired looking confused at his reaction.

The second question caught Cyborg's attention from his methane censers. Turning to Raven he saw her teeth as she spoke, the black ink staining her teeth caused him to bellow in laughter.

"Oh hahaha! Raven! Your mouth!!! It's! Priceless!!"

Raven closed her mouth quickly, scowling at Beast Boy. "Azeroth M-" she began chanting only to have the collective laughter of the resident Prankster and his co-hart silence her once again.

As Raven drank some water to wish away the ink, (in vain) Cyborg eased his laughing.

While the three other's glared at Beast Boy, the Elder brother side of the metal man kicked in. "Now now, it's not that bad. And BB you shouldn't go messing with people's stuff." He chided.

"Okay, I'll remember that next time." Beast Boy acknowledged quietly.

A growling from his stomach reminded the eldest Titan that he had yet to eat, ripping open the package of his meats. He promptly guzzled down a large portion of hamburger meat, and a glass of barbeque sauce, mostly to annoy the vegetarian.

Beast Boy smiled triumphantly as realization came over Cyborg that meat was meat, and not meat was not good. "Gahh!!" He exclaimed as he pretended to die, choking on the awful substance.

Meanwhile, between the gas from Robin, and the Starfire's new ability to breathe fire, a small explosion occurred behind the other three.

This…was not in the scenario.

The shock caused Raven to flinch, resulting in a beam of energy whipping Cyborg.

The magical whipping caused Cyborg's sonic cannon to misfire into the roof, directly under the pool.

The starting explosion burned a hole in Robin's pants, causing him to scream, and back into Starfire's face.

Being hit in the nose, was enough to cause the alien to sneeze, bathing the room in fire.

In quick movements, burnt bottom Robin jumped to the side, Raven encased her self in a protective shield, and Cyborg just stood there.

With Robin's hair on fire, Raven emerging from a ball of fire, and Cyborg blackened to a crisp, Beast Boy had no time to warn them about the hole in the roof.

With the tell tale sound of steel bending, a section of the roof gave way, swinging into the television, and pushing it out the bay windows into the bay below.

Closing his eyes, he heard the massive amount of water crashing down on his team mates.

Slowly opening his eyes, he was greeted by four angry super teens.

Before Beast Boy could mumble an apology, he was waved off by Robin.

"You. Room. Now."

"But-" he started. Only to be silenced by Robin pointing to the door.

As he slunk off towards the door, he turned one final time to apologize, "Guy's I'm".

"Not now Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled as he examined the damage of the area.

With no one listening to him, Beast Boy walked to his room, where he was to wait until Robin came for him.

**AN: And so Chapter 2 comes to a close. ****Special**** thanks to ****Wolvmbm**** for the continued support! A special note for those who read the first 5 chapters. The opening scene from the book was very far in the future, it was meant to give an overview of the situation that Beast Boy is put in. But that's all for now.**


	3. Four pranks, four days

**Four pranks, Four days. **

Time seemed to slow as Beast Boy waited for the boy wonder to address him. It hadn't been enough that he had been locked in his room for countless hours. But now being stared at for so long was starting to unnerve the elf in question.

Beast Boy stirred slightly as he watched the afternoon sky over the beach. As he looked out over the warm bright afternoon hues, he thought to himself _'Almost perfect'._

A sudden clearing of a throat woke the changeling from his stupor. As he looked up he saw Robin sitting across from him. His visage similar to his cold unforgiving mentor Batman. Had it been worthy of a joke, they comparison would have been made. _'A joke huh…that's all it was, and it kind of blew out of proportions.' _Beast Boy had thought long and hard about his actions.

Yes it was wrong too tamper with certain things, but not even the local psychic could have seen this one coming! As he measured Robin's features he could not since any anger, or sadness, or disappointment. Just nothing. Had it not been for his animal senses he would have been at a complete loss in this situation.

He could clearly remember focusing on the corridor outside of his room and sense Robin approach. Each step was heavy, every movement sure. Then suddenly…nothing.

When Robin entered, there was no emotion, no brow furrowing, no words, he just pulled out a desk chair, and sat down. Starring at Beast Boy, it had been some time now, Beast Boy glancing around, then back to Robin, then back around.

'_I can't take it any more!' _was the thought. Though it came out much differently. "I'm sorry." Beast Boy stated quietly.

Robin quirked an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

_'He has to learn.'_ Robin assured himself with a nod. "You're sorry?" he asked sternly.

Beast Boy was no coward, and was not in any means afraid of Robin. But the time spent with the Doom Patrol had taught him in situations such as these, to let the leader do the talking.

'_Whether you realize it or not, when it get's this bad. It's more or less a courtroom. Alone, he is judge and jury, all you can do is answer honestly.'_ The words of his surrogate mother sounded fresh from his mind.

"I am sorry for the outcome of my actions. I did not perceive the unperceivable." Beast Boy answered flatly.

Robin smiled inwardly at this, but hid it well. "What should I do with you?" Robin asked intrigued with Beast Boy owning up to his mistakes for once.

"I have a suggestion…" Beast Boy offered uneasily.

"And that would be?" Robin asked calmly. By now Robin was indeed curious, Beast Boy owning up to his mistakes is one thing, but not wetting himself in fear, or arguing back. Or…something Beast Boy-ish!

'_What's your game…'_ He thought carefully eyeing the condemned.

"I guess everyone is upset at me." He asked, more as a statement.

Robin simply nodded.

"Then each one should allow me to make it up to each of them?" Beast Boy was in uncharted waters. _'Please let this work…'_

Try as he might the detective couldn't put together the guilty's plan.

"Alright. Here is what we will do. You will be confined to your room for no less then one week. One day for each prank, planned or otherwise. These limitations are subject to being over turned by a majority vote. To gain a vote in your favor, you must rebuild the respect you lost from each of us." Robin explained simply.

Beast Boy, confused, counted out on his hand. _Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin. Four._ "Uh dude? Four people, four days?"

Robin sighed inwardly, as he held up fingers in time with his list. "My coffee, Raven's tea, Cyborg's meat, Starfire's mustard." At his he shuddered slightly before continuing. "Cyborg's damaged arm, My…suit. And out of leniency I talked Cyborg into counting the pool and living room as one area. Because they technically are now."

Before Beast Boy could offer a remark, Robin waved his hand. "You messed up big this time, and I am not in a position to spare you, or otherwise."

_If I can just talk to them, I am sure they will believe me!_ With this Beast Boy's stomach growled. "Can I at least get something to eat today?"

Robin nodded. Standing he replaced the chair to the desk, and stood to the side, allowing Beast Boy to run towards the kitchen.

**AN: Special thanks to DarkRapture for making me check and see that I had forgot to post this one.**

**It was set to release the same day as Chapter 2, guess I didn't upload it correctly...my bad**

**Anyways really short I know; just trying to explain the situtation before returning to main plot, So as to not let people get as 'confuzzled'.**


	4. Elevator of Despair

As Beast Boy ran towards the kitchen it gave him time to reflect. Stopping at an elevator he pressed the button calling the elevator from a lower floor. Doing so, also gave him time to reflect. Laden with guilt, he slumped into the elevator.

With a sigh, he pressed the down arrow (Simpler then a button with down written on it as the designer implied) and proceeded to watch the doors close.

The rap elevator music by spare change started to play as Beast Boy thought over the morning.

'…' it was apparent that he was often confused for a child like idiot. And such may be the case now, for the only thoughts that he could muster was. 'Why didn't Robin change his pants yet?'

Remorse was not a stranger to the changeling more so after the betrayal of the 'Rock wielding b-' As Starfire was delicate enough to put it.

True she meant no harm, just over heard Raven's momentary burst of anger. Unfortunately enough Starfire made the mistake of using that nick name in front of Beast Boy….it didn't go well.

Not being a large rap fan, and even less not a fan of bad rap, Beast was slightly pleased when the music cut off. However once the lights decided to follow the music's example The green humanoid was left alone, in a moving elevator….all…by…himself.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he called out.

………………………..In the common room of the tower………………………….

Cyborg looked up from his built in control panel. Glancing to Starfire who was operating a hose which pumped the water out of there new indoor pool; he called out.

"Yo Starfire, you say something?"

Turning around the Tameranian, her nose stuffed with tissue to prevent leakage, answered the question.

"Nuh, Aye dun't ear anythung. What dud ut sound luike?"

Cyborg stared in awe at the power of the Tameranian body. A woman who could bench press a truck, and out fly most planes….humbled by a mustard induced cold.

"I-uh, it's nothing…" He replied with a shrug, holding in a snicker as he turned back to his work.

"It was like a voice rang out into the air, and was quickly silenced." Raven said flatly.

Her section of the repairs nearly finished, she had elected to take a break. Awkwardly craving television she had put in the only movie not washed out to sea. Star wars four.

Having been forced to watch the movie several times, or more so just listening to it as she read, she attempted to quote the movie as it played out. A simple analytical exercise; that happen to answer Cyborg's question perfectly.

For at that moment….

……………………………….Back in the elevator……………………………..

"UUUUUU-OOMPH!" Beast Boy was in fact cut off. Though he would not know it, Cyborg had just cut the power of unnecessary equipment throughout the tower, in an effort to better use what he had for repairs.

As the green team hero hit the ceiling, he was reminded that 'What goes up must come down'. Quickly changing into a bird, he hovered in midair.

'Thank you Karma!' He thought to himself.

………………Somewhere in a monastery looking structure………………

An aged man sneezed. Looking directly towards the tower, into the elevator he seemed to watch this transformation. With a sigh, he spoke.

"No."

………………………….Returning to the elevator………………………………..

A sigh of relief was cut short as the elevator lurched downwards, knocking the small bird to the ground.

Quickly standing Beast Boy screamed in mock drama.

"Curse you Karma!"

…..………………At the monastery looking structure again…………………..

The aged man grinned. As the young woman he had just dismissed left the room, and re-entered with the correct meal. Miso soup and Ritz crackers.

The father of Karma smiled, his meal now within his clutches.

"Yes!" He exclaimed running his hands together in a greedy fashion.

……………………………A familiar looking elevator………………………………

Beast Boy's impromptu flight had bumped the music back on. He slumped into the corner of the darkened, stationary panic inducing carriage.

The words of the song brought little comfort. The song he knew well, The Cobra Handler (Ft. The Beast, The Rubix Cuban, Demigodz, Spare Change, and The Priest/The Greek/The Great – S.C.O.M.

It had been a slow change, but Robin's gangster wanna be personal styles has rubbed off slightly.

He stood up, his body moving with the beat, matching the words, he started to sing along.

"_Ugn, Hip hop disciples, part fourteen! It's like oh-oh-oh ohhhh._

_I don't-know-what we're spel-ling."_

Listening to it often hadn't helped him with the lyrics, he

continued to emulate random rap videos. Smacking imaginable things in front of him, raising the roof, even managing to pretend he was driving in a hydraulic-ly aided vehicle.

As he moved around much like an idiot, (hey he's trying) the lights popped on as the final verse started.

"_And when my situation ain't improving, I'm trying to murder everything you...something…Hold up!"_

He exclaimed the last part as the elevator lurched again. While he couldn't compare himself with a gifted singer; and wouldn't compare himself with some white guy who lived eight miles dat-a-way. It was enough to cheer him up if only a little.

With a final lurched the music skipped off, and he proceeded to be taken towards the ground floor, where we would attempt to reconcile with team mates.


End file.
